High School Angst
by Daddy's Little Cannibal
Summary: For the sake of this one-shot Breaking Dawn never happen – not that I have anything against the book. My version of Bella’s first day in high school as a vampire. ONE-SHOT BXE


**A/N:** So I've had this written for awhile (I mentioned this in first chapter of_ All the Pretty Corpses_) and I never expected what happened in _Breaking Dawn_ to happen. But I couldn't get myself to change any of this. So this is my interpretation of Bella's first day of high school if she was a vampire and _Breaking Dawn_ never happened. I wanted to post this after _Breaking Dawn_ just in case Stephenie Meyer wrote something like this, but she didn't so I feel comfortable posting this.

**Summary:** For the sake of this one-shot _Breaking Dawn_ never happen – not that I have anything against the book. My version of Bella's first day in high school as a vampire. ONE-SHOT BXE

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**High School Angst**

"Are you ok?" Edward had asked me this question at least eight times by now. I turned towards him and nodded. I had been around humans enough to be able to at least control some of the venom that tended to build in my mouth when I caught their scent. I was grateful that even as a vampire Edward couldn't read my mind, I was pretty sure he didn't want to see some of the thoughts that were going through my head as I stared at the humans in front of me.

I had no intention of harming any of them but it was hard. I could hear their hearts pounding and smell the blood that coursed through their veins. It was like being a newborn all over again. The thirst was becoming over whelming and I could feel my stomach curl when one of the humans walked by me. I closed my eyes and followed their scent, breathing deeply. I smiled to myself as I started to lean forward, anxious to get a closer to the sweet smell of their blood.

Edward put his hand on my chest and pushed me back. I hit the locker behind me. My eyes snapped open and I stared at him in shock. Though Edward had become more careless around me he had never been this forceful. It didn't hurt as much as shocked me. I started to blink. I was trying to understand why he was so angry.

"I knew this was a bad idea." He whispered harshly to himself. "You're not ready." He directed his second statement towards me.

"Edward," I kept my voice low but cheerful. "I just smelled him."

"Bella," Edward's voice was still harsh. "You can't do that in front of people."

"You used to smell me all the time." I tried to defend myself. "Besides," My smile grew. "I don't think he was complaining."

Edward growled and grabbed onto his hair. "Bad idea," He whispered to himself. "Bad, bad idea."

"You say bad idea," I pulled my back away from the locker. "I say a great idea disguised as a bad idea. I need to learn how to be human and there's no better way than to mingle with them."

I had clearly spent too much time with Alice because I was fighting off the urge to dance around the school, instead of walk. I was much more graceful as a vampire than I was as a human, so I could finally enjoy dancing, sports, and everything else that I avoided when I used to avoid.

I couldn't understand the torment that Edward felt when I told him that I wanted to be a vampire. I saw nothing wrong with it, as long as I stayed to my recommended diet. In fact, I would recommend becoming a vampire to anyone that was interested. Not that I would actually tell anyone that I was a vampire and then blood them myself. Edward would kill me.

"The bell is about to ring," Edward informed me.

I glanced at the clock on the wall and then back at Edward. He was frowning at me as he stared at me through furrowed eyebrows. We only had a few classes together, not that it would last long, knowing Edward he probably already had an appointment with the councilor to discuss getting his schedule changed.

"Don't worry about me." I gently touched Edward's arm. "You have Alice keeping an eye on me and there's at least four other vampires in this school that can tackle me if I decide to do something stupid."

I leaned in to kiss his cheek but he turned his head so I caught his lips instead. If I could blush, I would have. Even though we were married and have done a lot more than kiss, it was still the second most amazing experience in my existence. The first would be the sex.

I forced myself to pull away and smiled at him. He smiled back at me and gave me another kiss on my forehead. "I'm only a text away." He reminded me. "If anything feels uncomfortable, just tell me."

I rolled my eyes and grinned. "I'll be ok," I promised taking a step to the side, so I could walk to class. "You're going to have to trust me on this."

Edward didn't look like he would be able to trust me but I didn't have the patience to go through this conversation again. I loved to him death but sometimes he was just too over protective about me. Though, I would hate to be the Cullen that has to force us to move.

I grimaced to myself as I walked to my class. It wasn't difficult to walk at a normal pace, just uncomfortable. It took effort to remind my feet that I wasn't allowed to walk as fast I was able to.

We had the same story as they did when they moved into Forks, only this time I was Esme's niece. Alice had created my back story. Apparently, I was an orphan that lost my parents in a terrible car crash that left my father in a coma. He died only a few days later and my mom, who lost both of her legs, committed suicide after hearing the news of his death. Alice was never the one to keep things simple.

"Mr. Taylor?" I asked when I walked into my class room. The teacher, at least I think he was the teacher, turned towards me and gasped. I bit my bottom lip (a human reaction that Rosalie had taught me to do when someone got struck dumb by my beauty).

"I'm Bella Evenson." I held out my schedule so he could make sure I was in the right class.

Someone whistled loudly as they walked by me to get to their seat. I turned towards him and frowned. He was tall, dark hair, and piercing green eyes. I could only assume that he was a jock or was at least interested in sports. I fought back a snarl and turned back to Mr. Taylor – who was shaking as he wrote his initials by his name on the schedule.

"Thank you," I smiled at him when he handed me the paper.

He nodded once and pointed to an empty seat in the middle of the classroom. It didn't take me long to get to my seat, even at human speed. I put my bag on the floor and grabbed a spiral and a pen. I had already taken this class, so I had no intention of taking notes on his lesson.

"Ms. Evenson," Mr. Taylor called my name. I looked and frowned, I hadn't expected Mr. Taylor to be so close. "If you need any extra help," He continued, not catching my shocked face or the lack of breathing. "Please don't hesitate to stay after class and ask." He smiled at me.

Mr. Taylor wasn't bad looking. His hair was a dark brown with streaks of grey. He wasn't old. Of course, no human could be considered old to me anymore. He was just aged. I could only guess that he was in his late thirties or early forties. His skin sagged around the cheeks and it was obvious that he hadn't had a good night's sleep or shaved in a couple of days.

"I think I'll be ok Mr. Taylor." I smiled at him and turned my attention back to my spiral.

He smelled good, very good. I didn't want to bite him, but I defiantly wanted to smell him. That was my problem with humans, they smelled too good. It was like putting your favorite foods in front of you on a grand table with a dozen fans blowing the scent your way but you couldn't eat it, you could only stand and smell. Of course, I wasn't allowed the privilege of even smelling the food that had made my stomach tighten and my mouth water.

"So class," Mr. Taylor yelled out, bringing my classmates attention to the front of the room.

I swallowed the venom that had pooled in my mouth and grabbed my pen. One of the methods that I had learned to keep myself from feeding on humans was keeping a journal and writing down all the feelings that I had when I see or smell a human that walked past me.

Carlisle had gotten the idea from a drug addict that he treated not long after I was 'born.' He had promised the drug addict hadn't come in from drug abuse but instead a simple kidney stone. I had tried his method and found it work out very well. I was never the one to keep a journal when I was human but it wasn't a difficult habit to keep up.

Mr. Taylor's voice faded in and out as I paid attention to my journal more than his lecture. I already knew all that was needed to know about the Pythagoras theorem and if I had any questions I could just go to Edward.

I had written three pages, front and back, when the class had ended. I quickly copied down our homework assignment off the board and dropped my pen in a designer pencil bag that Alice had gotten me. I didn't even know pencil bags could be made by famous designers. I would have been just as happy with a cheesy fifty cent Ziploc bag from K-Mart. Of course, I never said any of this to Alice. I liked my existence too much.

"So you're name is Bella," A sly voice came from above me.

I closed my eyes and quickly counted to three before turning my attention back to my guest. It was the guy that had whistled at me when he walked into classroom. He towered over my desk. I could only assume he was six feet – maybe more. I tried to smile at him, but I was eager to get to my next class, which was one of the few that I got to share with Edward.

"So," He put his hand on the table and pushed his face in front of mine. My breath caught in my throat and I tried to focus on his shining green eyes but the pulse in his neck was inches away from my mouth. "I was wondering if you were busy Friday. Maybe we could catch a movie?"

"I'm sorry," I tried to sound sincere but it was starting to physically hurt to be around him. "But I already have a boyfriend." I closed my pencil bag and dropped it into my book bag on the floor. I grabbed the strap to my book bag and quickly pulled it over my shoulder.

"Who?" The guy pulled his hand away from my desk and stepped out of my way so I could pull myself out of my desk.

"Edward," I answered in a matter – of – fact voice, though I was pretty sure he hadn't met Edward yet.

"Who's Edward?" The guy didn't drop the subject.

"My boyfriend." I bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh. I thought it was funny.

He grabbed onto my wrist, his warm fingers digging into my skin.

I turned around quickly, startling him. "I'm sorry," My voice didn't sound sincere this time. "But I do have a boyfriend. And I don't even know your name." I made sure to add the last part quickly, so at least there was another reason why I didn't want to date him.

"Mike," He sighed in defeat and let go of my wrist. "My name is Mike Dawkins."

"Well," I held out my hand. He grabbed it timidly. "It's nice to meet you Mike Dawkins." I lifted it up and down once before letting go and walking out of the classroom.

Of course the first guy to ask me out would be named Mike. I giggled softly to myself and pushed the strap on my shoulder closer to my neck. I was pretty sure Edward was already sitting in our classroom growling softly under his breath. He had probably listened to the whole conversation through Mike's mind. I felt a sting of sympathy for Mike but that was quickly went away when I saw my husband leaning against the wall of our next classroom, smiling at me.

"You were listening, weren't you?" I tried to not to smile.

Edward didn't say anything. He took a step towards me, wrapped his strong fingers around my arms and forced his lips onto mine. Ok, maybe force is too strong of a word, but he was defiantly not holding back on this kiss. Not that I minded.

I closed my eyes and tilted my head to the side so we could deepen the kiss. It wasn't like Edward to perform Public Display of Affection in front of people, so I guess the little talk I had with Mike really aggravated him. It was kind of hot that a guy hitting on me had that kind of effect on him.

"Ok," A now familiar voice yelled. "I get it, you have a boyfriend."

I pulled away from Edward and saw the new Mike frowning at us. He quickly walked into the classroom, probably realizing that he wasn't wanted.

"You're a jerk." I growled at Edward, hitting his chest.

He chuckled as he followed me into the classroom.

**End.**

**A/N:** See why I couldn't change anything about this story? I mean it's a good story. At least I think it is. I mean if I added Nessie (who I love) in it, it would take away from the story. I do hope that you enjoy it. I know it's been done before. You wouldn't have read it if you weren't somewhat interested, right? I hate using over used plots but it's not very often (in fact I think I found one) that had a similar plot to this that I enjoyed, so I wrote this to feed my hunger of what Bella's first day in high school as a vampire would be like.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


End file.
